No more to exist
by Lushita
Summary: On ne devrait jamais ouvrit des livres sans savoir leur pouvoir ... Lily et ses amies l'apprendront à leur dépend. Fic Lovehate LJ.
1. Ce n'était qu'un souhait

Voici mon tout premier James/Lily, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je ferais tout pour updater le plus souvent possible si cette histoire vous plaît.  
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowlings sauf ce que j'ai inventé... Et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire...  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
**_Ne plus exister_**  
  
**G**   
  
**L/J love/hate** **:** _Everything Can Change_   
  
Chapitre 1   
  
**_Ce n'était qu'un souhait_**  
  
Où sont-ils passés ? " Mary-An t'es là ? Sirius ? Rémus ? Petter ? James ? Neeahi ? "  
  
- Oui, Lily  
  
- Neeahi c'est toi... où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je sans eux ? Pourquoi suis-je seule ? Suis-je morte ? Je n'existe plus ?  
  
- Calme petite fleur... et patience... Tu seras ici tant que... tu n'es plus peur !  
  
"Non et non j'ai eu cette phobie par ta faute " Pensais-je... "Non c'est toi toute seule qui en décidé ainsi " La voix de Neeahi raisonnait dans ma tête...  
  
- Au revoir Lily !! On se reverra bientôt toutes les deux !!  
  
Neeahi parti et me laissa à mon sort...  
  
"Neeahi la petite fée du songeur... a quel jeu joues-tu encore ? Avoir prit une partie de ma vie ne t'as pas suffi ?" Hurlais-je dans cette pièce noire. Ma voix retentissait en écho...  
Ce n'était pas de la faute de la fée mais de moi... je le savais...  
  
"Neeahi..." Pensais-je. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait pas soupçonné du début... Peut-être que je ne croyais plus à ce mythe... Pourtant je l'avais vue, cette petite fée... Quand j'avais 6 ans...  
  
**_*~* Flash Back *~*_**  
  
Dans la petite ville de Longsittinggate, près de la Wood-Dreams [forêt des songes], sur le chemin caillouteux menant à la résidence Woodhomegat, une petite fille rousse avec un uniforme trois fois trop grand pour elle marchait en pleurant vers la résidence... Elle ne regardait même pas ou elle marchait et se retrouva à la lisière de la forêt. Elle prit peur et se mis à pleurer de plus belle. Une lumière apparue entre les épais branchages des arbres. Assise sur un champignon, une jeune fille haute de 4 pouces la fixait. Elle avait la peau verte pomme, des cheveux auburn, des yeux vert-forêt, des lèvres entre le rose et le vert pâle et des ailes outre-mer. C'était une fée... La petite fille en était sure... La fée parla soudainement avec une voix petite mais douce :  
  
"Lily Evans ?"  
  
"Oui", lui répondit faiblement la petite rousse.  
  
"Je m'appelle Neeahi, la petite fée du songeur."  
  
"Enchanté, Lily la petite rousse."  
  
"Je suis là pour exaucer ton vœu le plus cher."  
  
"Vraiment ?"  
  
"Oui... Ton souhait le plus cher est d'être meilleure que ta sœur pour lui montrer que c'est toi la plus "tout" entre vous deux ?"  
  
"Oui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me hait. Je sais juste que j'aie quelque chose qu'elle n'ait pas."  
  
"J'exauce ton vœu mais il faut que tu saches... Lily tu es une sorcière."  
  
"Une Sorcière ?, La petite semblait effrayée. Je suis une gentille sorcière dis hein ?" , Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.  
  
"Oui Lily. Une gentille mais c'est toi qui vois [NDA: La tenterait-elle vers les coté obscur de la Force ? lool]"  
  
"Ah !! Je préfère !", La petite Lily se mit à rire.  
  
"Es-tu prête ? "  
  
"Oui"  
  
" Mo bheannacht duit o mo croi/ go h-iomla/n  
Nach aoibhinn an radharc  
Mo bheannacht duit o mo croi/ is glo/r do Dhia  
Mo bheannacht duit o mo croi/  
Nach aoibhinn an radharc  
Mo bheannacht duit o mo croi/ go h-iomla/n"  
  
Une vive lumière verte jaillie de la forêt et frappa Lily sur les yeux... Ses Yeux bleus... étaient devenus... verts... un mélange du vert des yeux de Neeahi avec du vert de sa peau... Intrigante couleur...  
  
Neeahi murmura tout bas à la petite fille auburne accroupie sur la mousse d'un des arbres :  
  
"Bonne chance Lily Evans !! Soit la meilleure !!! Jure-le sur cette forêt"  
  
Un petit "Je le jure sur la Wood-Dreams et sur mes yeux verts" se fit entendre. Lily Evans releva ces yeux sur la fée qui lui disait au revoir. Quand la fée partie au loin, l'enfant murmura :  
  
"Je serai la meilleure... seulement pour la couleur de mes yeux... et pour voir le visage de ma sœur verte"  
  
*~* Fin du Flash Back *~*  
  
Neeahi... Petite fée si puissante... et si têtue...  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
Fin du 1er Chapitre de Ne plus exister  
  
Reviews ?   
  
Merci d'avoir lu.   
  
La suite bientôt.  
  
_*~* Everything can change *~*_  
  
**Lushita @}+**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Regarder ses erreurs en face

__

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous

Je voulais, avant de vous laissez lire la suite, remercier mes deux revieweuses : Ma très chère Marie-An (alias Lula ) et cette chère Lady Lyanna. Merci à toutes deux et je vais répondre à vous deux en même temps. Et bien tt d'abord merci de m'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que c'est une histoire étrange mais au moins on est sur que ça vient de moi ^^ Pi voilà la suite ^^ Bonne Lecture 

P.S. : Dans le dernier chap., j'ai oublié de préciser que la prononciation de Neeahi est Né – é – a – i et que les paroles en gaélique viennent de la chanson " The Mighty One " de Maire Brennan

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowlings sauf ce que j'ai inventé... Et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire...

  
***~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
**_Ne plus exister_**  
  
**G**   
  
**L/J love/hate** **:** _Everything Can Change _

Chapitre 2   


**__**

Regarder ses erreurs en face  
  
Il fait noir dans cette pièce... je me recroqueville encore en murmurant les noms de mes amis... personne... même plus Neeahi... je me le laisse submerger par mes pensées...   
  
Je n'ai aucune issue... Je dois y faire face... il le faut... Tout ce qui est arrivé a été déclenché par ce souhait... Je n'avais que 6 ans mais ma vie à basculer... Neeahi m'a donné des yeux pour voir autrement le monde... Les yeux d'une songeuse...   
Toute ma vie passée entre ce souhait et... je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour le dire... mais si j'arrive à me souvenir... peut-être pourrais-je le dire ?   
  
Voyons... Commençons... que c'est - il passé après la venue de Neeahi... Ah !! Oui je m'en souviens...  
  
[NDA : Les souvenirs vont submerger Lily (la narratrice) donc je ne mets pas les Flash Back à chaque fois mais des *~* pour montrer le changement d'époque et à présents les souvenirs sont relatés par Lily elle-même donc à la première personne]  
  
*~*  
  
Je retrouvais mon chemin vers la maison quand je vis avec horreur ma sœur, Pétunia, et ses amies. Je courus de peur de me faire encore insulter par cette peste et ces acolytes. Bien que ma plus grande peur était que ma sœur voit la nouvelle couleur de mes yeux. Arrivés devant ma maison, je dis bonjour à mes parents et partie à toute vitesse dans ma cabane dans le jardin. C'était une petite cabane faite de planches de bois grossièrement clouées mais peintes avec un laquage vert-mousse. Les fenêtres en verre avaient des rideaux bordeaux avec de la dentelle autour. La porte avait une inscription gravée avec un couteau par moi-même quelques jours avant : "The House of Lily". C'était la cabane d'un lys, mon refuge. J'entra dans la cabane et ferma la porte. Je vis alors mon ours en peluche préféré en position assise sur le vieux fauteuil de ma tante. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en prenant ma peluche dans mes bras et je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je regardais mon ours. Il ou plutôt elle, s'appelait Chloé. Elle était rose fluo et portait des habits hippis et des lunettes de soleil vertes. Elle était drôle avec son air peace and love. C'était ma tante Béa qui me l'avait donné pour mes 5 ans. Pour mes 6 ans, j'ai eu le fauteuil. Je regarda dans la petite glace posée sur une coiffeuse de poupée. Mes yeux verts brillaient et étaient pleins de larmes. J'aimais bien cette nouvelle couleur. Je ne ressemblais plus du tout à Pétunia à partir de ce jour-là. Pétunia était blonde, grande aux yeux bleus et moi petite [NDA : Elle a 6 ans, la cocotte^^ c'est normal qu'elle soit petite^^], rousse auburn et depuis quelques heures à l'époque, aux yeux verts. Je regardais bien mon reflet et je lui dis :  
  
"Je suis unique maintenant, je suis Lily Evans, gentille sorcière aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux. Je suis meilleure que Pétunia."  
  
J'ai toujours grandi avec cette idée depuis... et maintenant je suis toujours meilleure que Pétunia...  
  
*~*  
  
Pétunia... je t'ai toujours haï. Mais le pire fut quand je fus admise à Poudlard. Tu étais encore plus cruelle avec moi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi... Mes étés étaient devenus des cauchemars... Déjà que ma vie n'était pas si formidable à Poudlard... Chaque moment passé à partir du jour au j'ai reçu ma lettre, je m'en souviens... C'est pour cela que c'est pas si formidable... Chacun de ces moments est toujours lié à de la haine ou à de la tristesse... Pourquoi ?  
  
*~*   
  
Je vois cette lettre avec un seau étrange... cette écriture verte... ce papier... "[...] Poudlard [...] sorcellerie [...] rentrée [...] 1er septembre [...]"  
  
*~*  
  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et toi ? "  
  
"Peter Pettigrow." C'est un petit garçon dodu avec des cheveux châtains et des petits yeux foncés. Il a les mains crispées sur un sac en papier.  
  
"C'est quoi ce sac ?" Mon doigt pointe le sac.  
  
"C'est des brioches. C'est ma maman qui en fait. Elle est boulangère. Elle m'en a fait juste pour moi pour le voyage. Tu en voudras aussi ?"  
  
"Je veux bien mais on boira du jus d'orange de chez moi." Je montre au garçon un sac à côtés de mes genoux.  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Dis t'es aussi comme moi avec des parents moldus ?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Gryffondor"  
  
Tous les gryffondors applaudissent et m'accueillent chaleureusement. Je m'assois à côté d'autres premières années passées avant moi. Il y a Aethin Guiea, Black Sirius, Dofinas Carmeline, et Effidor Mary-An. Mary-An Effidor a l'air heureuse et fière. Elle regarde la table des Serpentards avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui regarde, car Lupin Remus arrive à notre table. J'applaudis aussi. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me dit :   
  
"Remus Lupin et toi ?"  
  
"Lily Evans. Enchantée Rémus"  
  
*~*   
  
" Mary-An, tu vas bien ? Car je ne te vois pas souvent avec des autres personnes. "  
  
" Lily, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de parler."  
  
"Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler, je serai toujours là. "  
  
*~*  
  
"Je te hais Potter ! Je vous hais tous ! Pourquoi suis-je si visible ? J'aimerais tant être commune. Une fille normale, quoi !"  
  
" Tu es toi Lily Evans, c'est tout. Mais si c'est ton souhait... "  
  
" Neeahi ? "  
  
*~*   
  
Oui c'est là !! Je me souviens maintenant... j'étais si... triste... pleine de haine refoulée... fatiguée de cette vie... fatiguée de tout. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû lire de livre. Maudit Livre, maudite époque. Tout ce que je peu faire en attendant d'avoir la force de la dire... c'est regarder mes erreurs en face.  
  
Fin du Chapitre 2 de Ne plus exister

C'était bien ? 

Reviews ?

Bon à bientôt

__

*~* Everything can change *~*

****

Lushita @}+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Le choix des Fleurs

__

Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous 

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cette suite mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche mais à la fin j'ai écrit 4 pages (format Word) un exploit pour moi ^^

J'écrirais le prochain chap dans la semaine qui vient.

Bizz

Lushita

Ps : A partir du prochain chap la fic sera renommé. Ce sera** No more to exist** [Pas plus pour exister ].

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

RAR : 

3 reviews ! ! Je bas mes records là ^^ Merchi à vous trois … je vous réponds individuellement cette fois :

__

Mary*~*An : Merchi. Celui-là est bien meilleur ! ! Tu vas le voir partout maintenant pov' toué ^^ C'est encore plus révélateur ici, tu vas voir ^^ Mais merchi à toi de m'encourager car cette fic ne sera pas écrite si tu n'étais po là =d Bizz @}+ lulu

__

Lady Lyanna : Merchi de m'avoir reviewer;) Fidèle lectrice ? lol Voici la suite. Bizz Lushita

__

Lily Chang : Merhi pour la review Ju ! ! Bon on se parle par mail en ce moment donc j'ai rien à dire ^^ lol

A oui je suis d'ac Pétunia c'est hideux ^^ Bizz Lushi 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

Je vous laisse lire. 

Bonne Lecture ! !

****

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowlings sauf ce que j'ai inventé... Et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire... [vive le copier/coller entre les chap … ]

**__**

Ne plus existe  (ou prochainement No more to exist)   
  
**G**   
  
**L/J love/hate** **:** _Everything Can Change _

Chapitre 3 

**__**

Le choix des fleurs

" La songeuse est une jeune fille qui a souhaité ne plus exister autant pour les autres. Elle a invoqué deux fois la fée des songes, Neeahi. Pour invoquer la fée, il faut pour la première fois être très désespéré et pour le deuxième au bord du suicide. Il faut dire : J'aimerais tant être commune... Pour contrer le maléfice..."

J'arrêta ma lecture à ce mot. 

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas lu jusqu'au bout ? Trop fatiguée sûrement... Pourquoi j'avais pris ce livre déjà ? ... Ah ! Oui... Lecture de chevet... J'ai toujours adoré les livres parlant de fées... Alors le "Grimoire des milles-et-une fées du monde " ne pouvait y échapper... Je me demande pourquoi ce livre n'est pas à la réserve... Il est dangereux tout de même... Magie Noire et Magie Féerique quelle est la différence ? Même puissance, même effets mais l'une est mal et l'autre méconnue... 

Je me demande où sont les autres... Je m'ennuie... les souvenirs dans ce genre ce n'est jamais joyeux... Bon dans tout cela j'en étais où moi ? pfff j'en ai marre... 

... Un ange passe...

AH !! C'est bon je me rappelle pourquoi je l'ai fait !! C'était à cause... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[NDA : Fin de Chapitre !! Aiieeeuuhhhhh on ne tue pas l'auteur à coups de Hp5 !! C'était juste une joke... Mauvais(es) joueur(e)s !! Bon je continue sinon je sens que je vais mourir par trépanation ^^ ]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le réveil sonna dans la tour des Gryffondors plus exactement dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Les 6 jeunes filles grognèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles... La première à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain fut Carmeline Dofinas, une jeune fille de 16 ans aux cheveux chatain-blond et aux yeux marron-vert. Puis se leva Patreana Vinest, une grande blonde presque platine aux yeux bleu-gris et Kathlin Grantil, une blonde cendrée aux yeux bleu mer du sud. Il restait 3 autres jeunes filles couchées dans leurs lits quand soudain un miaulement assez fort se fit entendre. Un vieux chartreux assez dodu venaient de sauter sur l'un des lits. Une tête rousse aux yeux verts forêt-émeraude en sorti et commença à marmonner des injures contre le chat. C'était Lily Evans. Un petit rire se fit entendre et une jeune sorcière aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu-océan s'exclama tout en s'esclaffant de rire : 

"Lily Flower !! Surveille ton langage !! Que dirai ta mère !!"

"Euh... Pétunia n'oserait jamais dire cela, Lily !! "

"Mmm Ouais sûrement... T'as vraiment pas de bol avec ta famille. Excuse-moi !"

"Nan c'est pas si grave" 

Lily lui sourit et vit que la dernière jeune fille s'était levée. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés marron presque noir. Elle avait mis ses lunettes sur son nez et c'était habillé à la 4ème vitesse mais le chat de Lily lui sauta dessus et ronronna de plaisir contre ses jambes. Lily accouru et attrapa le chat et lui dit : 

"Pardon je suis désolée. C'est un sacré emmerdeur celui-là hein ? Ventre sur pattes va !!"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" 

"James." 

"C'est marrant ça. Bon il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure !" 

Elle partit. 

"Elle est sympa cette Mary-An Effindor. Je croyais qu'elle aura mal réagit... " 

"Bah tu sais, on ne la connaît pas très bien. C'est dommage mais avec Pat'... "

"Oui tu as raison Think"

"Bon on se dépêche sinon on sera en retard"

"Ok"

Les deux amies mirent leurs uniformes après une rapide douche. Elles quittèrent le dortoir et la tour des Gryffondor pour la Grande Salle. Quand elles y arrivèrent, elles virent la moitié de la table des Serpentards, pleins de pustules vertes à poix roses, qui essayaient de partir de la Grande Salle sous les éclats de rires des autres maisons... 

Lily grogna : "Maraudeurs". Aethin se mit à rire à cet instant mais elle réussit à articuler :

"Ce commentaire... C'est bien du Lily Flower !! "

"Think ! Ne commence pas avec ça !"

"Non, c'est trop pour ne pas te taquiner. "

"Bon d'accord, si tu veux... On va manger, j'ai faim "

Lily s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et commença à se servir un thé avec un air las. Aethin s'assit à côté d'elle et se servit du jus d'orange [NDA : Avec du sirop à la fraise et du sel !! Lool Dsl Mary... Je pouvais po m'en empêcher ^^ C'est po grave hein ? ^^]. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, la petite sorcière aux yeux bleus brisa le silence :

"Lily qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? "

"..."

"Lily ! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est un réflexe... "

"Ce n'est pas ça... Je me demande juste un truc..."

"Quoi ? "

" A ton avis, on ne serait pas mieux si personne ne nous remarquerait et nous énervait en permanence ? "

"Ne plus exister en somme ? "

" Oui..."

"Moi je ne pourrais pas car j'ai trop besoin des autres pour vivre... J'aime avoir de la compagnie "

"Moi si le trio et les maraudeurs pouvaient m'oublier un peu ça me ferait des vacances..."

" Pourquoi le trio aussi ? Les maraudeurs, je comprends mais pourquoi Pat', Kathly et Carm' ? "

" C'est surtout Pat'... Kathly et Carm sont adorables quand Pat' n'est pas là mais quand elle est là, elles deviennent comme elle. Pat' m'en veut à mort car j'intéresse James Potter plus qu'elle. Je lui donnerai bien son intérêt mais l'autre c** est têtu... "

" Mais bon, il y a toujours eu ça... Il n'y a rien d'autre ? "

" Si… Elle m'empêche d'être amie avec qui je veux... "

" Euh... Effidor par exemple ? "

" Oui... Pourtant elle était avec nous en première et deuxième année... C'est dommage mais quand Pat' veux un truc... "

"Mais bon à part ça rien d'autre ? "

" Non rien..."

"Si mais si je le dis, tu vas recracher ton jus d'orange sur moi " C'était la pensée de Lily à ce moment là... Il faut dire, elle commençait à haïr Patreana à cause de son arrogance mais surtout à cause de sa mesquinerie. Elle faisait tout pour que Lily sois à l'écart quand il y avait Potter dans les parages... Elle était horrible car des fois, elle se moquait d'elle en lui disant qu'elle l'adorait mais que James était tout pour elle donc que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'obligeait à rester tout le temps en arrière de ses autres amies quand James Potter était là. Pas qu'elle aimait bien Potter, elle le haïssait, c'était juste le comportement de Patreana Vinest qui la choquait. 

" Thin !! Van !! Youhou !! "

C'était elle. Elle leur faisait signe qu'elle venait avec les deux autres filles de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Potter avait entendu et c'était levé pour faire son numéro dès le matin. Par chance Frank Longbottom [NDA : Londubat en français mais j'aime pas alors je mets en anglais], un autre sixième année de Gryffondor, lui coupa le chemin en venant près de nous avec fougue et appela :

" Alice ! Tu n'as pas oublié le tu-sais-quoi pour demain ? "

" Frank ! Oui, il faut que l'on règle ça alors bye Lily Flower !" Aethin dite Alice par Frank rougit et s'en alla avec le jeune Gryffondor.

" Bye ! Merci me laisser Toute SEULE devant CA !! " S'exclama Lily avec rage. 

" Tu cherches une échappatoire ? " 

C'était Mary-An Effidor assise devant elle buvant son thé avec des biscuits à la myrtille [NDA : Raahh Not' pchite Myrt' ^^ dsl c'est un grand délire avec la concernée ^^ ]. Lily la regarda étonnée et lui répondit dans un soupir : 

" Oui mais c'est raté... " 

" Non." 

La jeune asiatique sourit e ajouta sous l'air étonné de la rouquine : 

" Que dirais-tu d'un saut à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches afin de pouvoir débattre en Histoire de la Magie au lieu de dormir ? "

" Euh... Des recherches sur quoi ? "

" ... on verra ça une fois là-bas. T'es partante ? "

" Bien sûr !! "

Elles se levèrent juste au moment où Patreana, Kathlin, Carmeline et James arrivèrent à leur niveau. Vinest et Potter regardaient Lily médusés et, Grantil et Doffinas avec un air amusé. Lily fit signe à Mary-An d'y aller et dit aux 4 autres Gryffondors :

" Je vais faire une recherche avec Mary-An à la bibliothèque car nous avons prévu un débat en Histoires de la Magie. "

" Comment peux-tu nous laisser pour L'antior ?? ", Lui demanda Pat' avec une marque de rage dans la voix.

" Evans, pourquoi tu lui parles ? ", La questionna James. 

S'en était trop pour Lily. Comment osaient-ils juger ses actions et cette fille ? C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase rempli à rabord au bout de ses années.

" Vinest, saches que j'ai le droit de faire des recherches avec qui je veux. Même un Serpentard ! Ce que Mary-An n'est pas au dernière nouvelle ! Et toi Potter, saches que je parle avec qui je veux et que je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de quelqu'un et surtout pas de quelqu'un comme toi ! " 

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec une telle haine dans la voix que toute la grande Salle l'avait regardé à cet instant. La plus blonde des 4 filles était outrée et lui cracha :

" Van, tu me déçois. Mais j'aurais du m'attendre à ça de ta part. Tu ne fais plus partie de la bande et crois moi je vais t'en faire baver ! "

Elle partit avec la tête haute et un air digne. Les deux autres jeunes filles la regardèrent avec compassion et lui dirent au revoir avec un léger signe de main. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres et cela les énervaient car personne ne devrait mériter le traitement de Vinest envers Lily. Personne...

*******

Lily avait passé une horrible journée sous les injures et moqueries de tous ceux qui avaient assisté à l'échange "Evans vs Vinest" [NDA : Pour la suite, je dois mettre : Vinest 1 / Evans 0 lol vous verrez plus tard ^^ ]. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ne plus exister... 

Elle réussit à trouver une salle de classe désaffectée libre et se mit à dire :

"Je te hais Vinest ! Va en enfer !! Je te hais Potter ! Je vous hais tous ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas vire sans qu'on me critique ? Pourquoi suis-je si visible ? J'aimerais tant être commune et avoir les amis que je veux. Une fille normale avec des amis normaux !"

Une voix douce se fit entendre au fond de la classe. 

" Tu es toi Lily Evans, c'est tout. Mais si c'est ton souhait... "

Elle en était sur... c'était...

" Neeahi ? "

Une lumière aveuglante et Lily s'évanouis quand un film vert la recouvrit entièrement puis disparu sous forme de fumée.

********************************

Retour avec Lily dans la salle profondément noire et sombre...

C'était ainsi que ça c'était passé... Mary-An la trouva quelques heures après et comprit tout de suite. Elle l'avait amenée au dortoir et quand la jeune rousse se fut réveillé, la jeune asiatique lui raconta la fatale vérité : 

Elle était devenue une songeuse ou plus communément dit une fille effacée, presque invisible... 

Lily avait mal à la tête après la vague de souvenir qui l'avait envahie et se coucha à même le sol et s'en dormit, quelques mèches rousses tombant sur son visage.

****

****************************

Fin du Chapitre 3 de Ne plus exister

Votre avis ? 

Reviews ? 

A bientôt

__

*~* Everything Can change *~*

****

Lushita @}+


	4. Le lys et la jacinthe

Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous

J'ai encore mis 2 semaines à écrire ce chapitre mais bon plus j'avance plus je m'approche du point de convergence de mes idées .

Bizz

Lushita

**

* * *

Rar : **

8 reviews ! ! Youa ! ! Ma boîte mail à exploser lol Tout d'abord merchi à vous tous ! ! Ca fait plaisir vu que j'ai beaucoup écrit Voilà les RI [Réponses Individuelles] :

****

MarieAn : Merchi ma lu ! Pi vu comment tu étais excitée comme une puce j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chap . Mais bon je t'adoore ma fidèle revieweuse ! ! Pi t'es ma cousine et ma sœur spirituelle avec c'est normal (ça me fait penser à kavanah ça lol) Bah je suis contente que tu revois ton perso dedans car j'essaye de faire des clins d'œil de temps à autre XXxxxxXX Bisoux aux marshmallows grillés ! !

****

Cc johnson : Merci pour ta review cc ! Pi comme tu vois voici la suite Pi je suis sadique de nature … Certaines personnes le savent très bien Bizz !**__**

****

Raphou : Merci Raphou ! Oui c'était volontaire ce confus et puis c'est du Lushita alors c'est confus de nature et justement j'ai mis le genre fantasy avec pour l'histoire très personnelle des fées lol Sinon encore merci ! Biz !

****

Carm' : Merci pour ta review Carm' ! Pi de rien, j'adore mettre le nom de gens qui me sont sympa dans mes fics =d Sinon pour Pat' oui c'est une salope mais j'ai de qui m'inspirer dans mon collège (P.S. : LAURA je te hais ! ! ! ! ![dsl pour le ptit hs mais je la hais profondément lol ] ) Bon, bonne lecture ! Biz !

****

Vero : Visto che to scrito un email ti o risposto a la tua prima review ma per la seconda scusa-mi sono stata malata e non o avuto tempo. Ti mando un email do'matina okei ? Baci ! Lulu

****

Alpo : Merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! ! Bizz !

****

Lily Flower : Merci pour la review et le compliment rouge et voilà la suite ! ! Bizz !

* * *

Je vous laisse lire (surtout MarieAn qui doit fondre tellement elle attend ça lol ) 

Bonne Lecture ! [ o Buona Lectura per Vero ) ]

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowlings sauf ce que j'ai inventé... Et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire...

**__**

No more to exist

**G**   
  
**L/J love/hate** **:** _Everything Can Change _

Chapitre 4

**__**

Le lys et la jacinthe

Lily sentie la rosée sur sa peau de pèche et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit une clairière baignée par la lumière de l'aurore. Elle entendait les oiseaux piailler et le vent souffler en une brise légère qui fit frissonner Lily. La jeune femme rousse portait en effet une légère robe verte pâle au tissu et au touché voile. [NDA: La robe est type celle de la sénatrice amidala dans SW épisode 2 ] Au centre de la clairière se trouvait un banc circulaire avec au centre un socle contenant un écran plat incrusté dans la pierre. Lily s'avança et s'assit sur le banc en se penchant sur l'écran. Elle put y lire :

" Observe et écoute bien à présent. Tu vas bientôt comprendre. "

La jeune femme murmura :

"Neeahi à quoi joues-tu ? ... "

Tout d'un coup l'image changea et Lily pu voir une jeune fille assise sur un lit à baldaquin rouge. Elle entendait aussi ses pensés. Cette jeune fille c'était elle...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily caressait son chat en mâchonnant un bâton de sucre d'orge à la pomme. Elle fixait le vide et réfléchissait. Elle était seule dans le dortoir et dans toute la tour des Gryffondors, tout le monde étant au Quidditch pour voir le match Gryffondors Vs Serpentards. Mary-An était partie aussi voir le match mais pour huer son frère en 7ème énnée à Serpentards. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait demandé à devenir une songeuse. La jeune asiatique était la seule de sa famille à avoir été à Gryffondor. Les Effindors étaient de grands sorciers de sang-pur et étaient respectés par la communauté magique. Mary-An était le rebelle de la famille et haïssait tout ce qu'elle avait en commun avec sa famille, comme ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux tout aussi foncés que bridés. C'était pour cela qu'elle portait des hideuses lunettes et ses nattes. Elle voyait à peu près bien et ses lunettes n'étaient utiles qu'en cours mais Mary-An préférait se cacher derrière cette monture plutôt que de montrer ses petits yeux bridés. Lily trouvait ce fait si dommage, qu'elle avait dit à Mary-An que si jamais elle voulait couper ses cheveux ou changer n'importe quoi chez elle, la jeune rousse l'aiderait toujours.

Lily caressait toujours son chartreux et d'un coup une larme coula sur son visage et elle se mit à murmurer à son chat :

" Alors, boule de poil... Tu sais dans trois jours, on retourne à Longsittinggate dans notre petite maison isolée près de la Wood-Dreams. On ira dans ma maison tous les jours et tu pourras jouer avec Chloé et ronronner sur le vieux fauteuil. Moi je te regarderais faire tes petits tours avec un air triste comme toujours. Au bout d'un moment, je te serrerais très fort contre moi en pleurant. Ah ! Mon gros James ! Je t'adore mon chat et rien ni personne ne changera ça. Et quand je pense que tu es un cadeau de ma tante Béa, je souris avec toutes mes dents. Béa a toujours été la personne la plus gentille avec moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire cette année. J'aimerais tant pouvoir aller chez elle pour les vacances, au moins j'éviterais Pét' et son "mari". Je me demande pas pourquoi je n'ai été prévenue qu'hier alors qu'elle n'est mariée que depuis seulement un mois. Mes parents ont du encore la gâté comme une folle et vont être toujours avec elle. Mais bon toi t'en à rien à faire. Tu ronronne, tu demande des caresses, tu manges et tu dors. Vous, les chats, n'avez pas ce genre de problèmes, hein ? "s

James (le chat) lécha la main de sa maîtresse et rit au contact de la langue râpeuse du chat contre sa main. Lily eut envie de chantonner une chanson qu'elle aimait tant. Une chanson des Beatles qui parlaient de la solitude. Oui, elle la connaissait la solitude. Elle murmura vers son chat :

" [1]_ **Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people**_

Ah, regarde tous ces gens seuls   
Ah, regarde tous ces gens seuls

_**Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?**_

Eleanor Rigby ramasse le riz dans une église où un mariage s'est déroulé   
Vit dans un rêve   
Attend à la fenêtre, arborant le visage qu'elle garde dans un pot près de la porte   
Pour qui est-ce?

**_All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from ?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong ?_**

Tous les gens seuls   
D'où viennent-ils tous?   
Tous les gens seuls   
Où est donc leur place?

_**Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near.   
Look at him working. Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care ?**_

Père McKenzie écrivant les mots d'un sermon que personne n'écoutera   
Personne ne vient ici.   
Regarde-le travailler. Raccommodant ses chaussettes dans la nuit quand il n'y a personne ici   
Qu'en a-t'il à faire ?

_**All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from ?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong ?**_

Tous les gens seuls   
D'où viennent-ils tous ?   
Tous les gens seuls   
Où est donc leur place ?

_**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people**_

Ah, regarde tous ces gens seuls   
Ah, regarde tous ces gens seuls

_**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved**_

Eleanor Rigby est morte dans l'église et fut enterrée avec juste son nom.   
Personne n'est venu   
Père McKenzie essuyant la poussière de ses mains alors qu'il revenait de la tombe   
Personne n'a été épargn

_**All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from ?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong ?** _

Tous les gens seuls   
D'où viennent-ils tous ?   
Tous les gens seuls   
Où est donc leur place ?_ "_

Quand elle eut fini se murmurer ses paroles à son chat, elle l'embrassa [2] et se leva en entendant des cris de joie venant de la salle commune. Les Gryffondors avaient sûrement gagné. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers un canapé à l'écart des autres où était assis Mary-An, Aethin et Frank. Aethin et Frank savaient ce qu'elles étaient avec Mary-An grâce à Frank et restaient très souvent avec elles. Vinest, ayant exaspéré Aethin qui était de plus en plus avec Frank, ne parlait plus à la jeune fille.

Ils bavardèrent tous trois du match, des résultats des examens et surtout des vacances quand un sujet douloureux pour Lily fut d'aborder :

" Que voulez-vous faire après Poudlard ?", Demanda la surnommé Alice.

" Auror tout naturellement. Ma mère la toujours voulu ainsi" , Répondit Frank en roulant des yeux.

" J'aimerais ouvrir un restaurant vietnamien au Prè-au-lard ! ", s'exclama Mary-An à son tour.

Les trois autres Gryffondors la regardèrent surpris. Mary-An éclata alors de rien en disant :

" Je dis la vérité ! J'adore ma culture et j'aimerais tant pouvoir la montrer aux sorciers d'occident... Et toi Alice ? "

" Moi ? ... Hummm ... Auror, je pense.", Répondit-elle en échangeant un regard avec Frank. Lily ? "

" Umm ... ", répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

" Que veux-tu faire ? "

" Vous allez tous vous moquer de moi mais je voudrais juste me marier et avoir des enfants. Peut-être je travaillerais en même temps comme journaliste." , Répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle baissa les yeux sous la peur de la réaction de ses amis qui arriva rapidement :

" Vraiment ? Tu ne pense pas à travailler ? ", S'écrièrent Guiea et Longbottom.

" Laissez là ! C'est son rêve de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Elle veut aimer et l'être en retour. Elle veut apprendre à ses enfants tout ce qu'elle a appris de la vie. Elle veut pouvoir donner l'enfant heureuse qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec sa famille. Elle ne veut pas être comme ses parents. Elle veut être elle.", Dit Mary-An avec un regard complice avec la concernée.

Frank et Aethin se regardèrent et rougirent à la pensée. "Ils sont mignons ces deux-là ", pensa la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Une jeune femme beaucoup plus loin dans le temps regardait cette scène en pensant la même chose que la jeune rousse. Puis elle vit les jours suivants très rapidement : Lily et Mary-An mangeant des marshmallows [3] dans le parc, le dernier soir avec la victoire des Gryffondors et enfin le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. La nostalgie était grande pour cette jeune femme mais un sourire éclaircissait son visage à la vue de ce calme et de ces rires. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'écran avant de se retourner pour se reposer et pu voir la tristesse de son "elle" antérieur à la vue de sa maison et de cet été s'annonçant horrible.

* * *

[1] Ce sont les paroles de Eleanor Rigby par les Beatles. J'adore cette chanson

[2] Bah quand je dis l'embrassa bah c'est un gros bizoux sur le museau C'est juste une petite indication pour ceux qui pensent croches ou ne comprennent po comment on peut embrasser un chat lol

[3] J'adoore trop les marshmallows et la vraie Mary-An aussi Et pour les sucres d'orges aussi ... j'adoore ça loool

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 4 de No more to exist

Votre avis ?

Reviews ?

A bientôt

Everything Can change

Lushita }


	5. Annonce importance au sujet de la fic

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer l'arrêt de cette fic car je ne suis aperçu que les chapitres manquent de pleins d'éléments très importants pour la suite. En plus de cela, je n'ai plus eu de vraie motivation pour écrire la suite. Je suis désolée de tout cœur. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, la création d'une nouvelle fic reprenant quelques éléments de " No more to exist " ou " Ne plus exister ". Elle s'appelle Shogyômujô et sera en lignes dans quelques heures… Le premier chapitre est cours mais je l'aime bien.

A Bientôt

Lushita


End file.
